The Biostatistics Core of the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE provides statistical collaboration and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, the developmental projects, and the Cores. Each of the projects presented in this application reflects input developmental projects, and the Cores. Each of the of the projects presented in this application reflects input developmental projects, and the Cores. Each of the projects presented in this application reflects input from members of the Biostatistics Core on study design and analysis plans, state of the art data that includes collaborative development of study designs and analysis plans, state of the art data analysis and interpretation, data management resources, and abstract and manuscript preparation. The Biostatistic Core also provides a mechanism for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible data handling. Areas of support include database development, data form development and processing, data collection and entry, data archiving, and quality control. This Core complements and assists the efforts of other Cores such as the Clinical Trials, Immunology, and Biospecimens Cores with superior data management and experience systems developed by one of the largest statistical groups in the country whose members have collaborated on more than 8,000 clinical and basic science research studies since 1966.